Terra of Lakeclan
by saiyan with a pencil
Summary: this is the story of my oc Terrapelt and basically what happened to him and everything, I may be adding some charaters ocs from my friends so ill add some indication of who put them(depending on how long this last and how much I enjoy this, lemon could be in the future)(cover is temp)


A/N: hey guys, its SWP, or saiyan with a pencil, and im bringing another story, im starting a new one and will be continuing to wright why me as well as this one so I hope you enjoy my warriors fanfiction... here goes, chapter one

-meow-

I don't remember much of my time as a kit with my parents except that I barely saw my dad, mashwhiskers, he only was around at about moon high and only for a few seconds but I do remember when the first few days before I left

-meow-

I jolted awake in the nest with my mother next to me and another cat "Mom, whos that?" I asked, staring at the strange cat

"Oh, this is snowstep...he's a friend" she said nervously, this would have peeked anyone's interest, mine too but not very much

"Oh Aqua, just tell him, it wont hurt him" said snowstep, what could they have meant, which earned a long sigh from my mom

"snowstep is...my new mate Terra but don't tell daddy, ok?" she pleaded, I had figured out later why he was over that night, dad was away because his clan had some patrol on the far end of the mountain, so they spent the whole day and night together, so it wasn't much

"oh..ok then" I squealed

the next morning I awoke to find my mother mating with snowstep, I was sitting there horrified till I saw some white substance come out of my mother, that when he dismounted from my mom and I squealed "MOM, what were you doing?!" her head swung over to me

"Oh, we were ummmmm nothing" she said in a panic, snowstep smiled

"I was just showing here a back rub, nothing to worry about" he said

"Then what was that white liquid coming out of her?" I asked, this time neither of them knew how to answer this one so they both shooed it away and went back to cuddling, well that was till I went to "sleep" I simply closed my eyes and waited

"So should we go again or..." started snowstep

"No, if I get pregnant I wont be able to hide from marshwhisker...what if we did it and when your about to you pull out?" asked my mom, I don't know what the tom did but when I opened my eyes there were at it again...they where at it till dawn of the next day, that's when I had to leave

when I woke up I saw snowstep struggling to pull out as his knot had gone in to her, they where panicked as today was the day my dad returned "C-come on snow step, he'll be here soon" yowled my mom

"I'm trying, my knot got stuck" he said that's when my mom became the most terrified cat on earth

"Aqua...im back" called marshwhisker as he approached the den, I stood up and backed up, I could tell things where about to become scary

"O-one moment sweetie, I'm just, uhh, cleaning up" she said, moaning halfway through it,

"You ok, you sound..." there, he stood in the entrance, his jaw dropped, his claws unsheltered, moms and snowsteps faces where as red as a foxs face "WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN!" yowled my dad, snowstep fell back and out of my mom, his member dripping with the white liquid "I LEAVE FOR 2 DAYS AND THIS HAPPENS?!" he was clearly mad and ready to claw out some eye

"N-n-no, he attacked me and forced me, putting his knot right..." she tried to protest but dad slashed her eye, then snowstep

"And you Terra, why didn't you stop them?" he asked, approaching quickly

"Terra run!" screamed my mom, I jumped back as my dad swiped at me with his claws

"D-dad?" I started to tear up

"you ungrateful foxheart" yowled dad as he took another swipe, unfortunately mom jumped and pushed me aside

"GO!" she screamed as his claws ripped into her, all I could do was stare in horror before bolting away, 3 moons and I had to leave, snowstep followed for a bit until I crossed a river, then he took off back to my moms aid, I was now on my own,

"M-mom...wh-what do I do now?" I squealed as I continued to walk all alone into the world that would be all new to me  
I would have to survive

-meow-

A/N: thanks for reading my warrior story, please, Review this, I'll try to add more words into the next chapter but lets call this the pilot episode, mkay, alright, I'm out


End file.
